Faithful Friend, Insanity
by TheWhyteRabbyt
Summary: Hikaru Hitachiin knows something's up. When he's forced to come to terms with the reality that Haruhi and Tamaki are dating, things start to go awry. Specifically, his mind. (ON HIATUS FOR A BRIEF WHILE! I PROMISE I'LL FINISH! I'm an adult though so you know. MY DEEPEST APOLOGIES!)
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, faithful followers and new friends!_

_I'm back for good, this time. Yeah, I know, I uploaded that tester yesterday...but it was complete rubbish. I woke up this morning and re-read it, then promptly deleted it. I'm not sure how I thought that was better than this. _

_I'm not used to typing in third-person. It's very awkward for me. However, I don't really like doing first-person for this... I feel like I can cover more of the plot in third for this one. It's going to be difficult, as I most often write romantic comedies._

_This is far from that. Not that it's going to be sad, just... different._

_That said, I'm still doing the probationary mode for it. This first chapter is to see what people think. I (being the perfectionist that I am), am not satisfied unless I feel that my writing has moved someone. Even if it's just a single person._

_So go on, and enjoy!_

_~Whyte_

* * *

Chapter 1

Nothing out of the ordinary.

Yes, that's exactly what summed up Hikaru Hitachiin's life these days. Everything was just so _ordinary_. It was sickening, how ordinary it was. It was true that it took a good deal to faze him, but Hikaru had found that his life in recent months fazed him a good deal, rather. He woke up every day not knowing what to expect…oftentimes to the extent that he pretended that he _did_ indeed have some sort of sixth sense allowing him to guess—with efficiency—what would take place that day.

He was wrong.

A lot.

In fact, he had never been more wrong in guessing the day's happenings than he was on _that_ particular day. It was springtime. Perfection. Cherry blossoms, flowers all across the campus nestled in the emerald grass. Picturesque. Idyllic.

He chuckled grimly at the memory.

Perfection…what a ridiculous notion. Everyone who believed in it during their naïve little teenaged years was in for a shocking surprise. The memory flooded back, ignoring his mocking sneer.

He had marched up the steps of Ouran Academy, arm in arm with his beloved brother. They were snickering about the dreams they had the night before about tormenting the Boss. Such good fun. They smirked haughtily as girls stepped out of their way, mesmerized by the way the sun illuminated the natural highlights in their flaming red hair.

Hikaru hid behind his laughing face, an expert in masking his true emotions.

In all honesty, he was miserable. He was worried about Haruhi, as she had seemed more flustered lately. Not to mention the Boss, who had been prancing around with an air of mysterious smugness since the beginning of the school year. He smiled wider as he struggled to keep said emotions in check.

_Now is not the time for a breakdown…._

Yet the thoughts continued nipping at his insides, aggravating his imaginary ulcer. He cautiously held a hand to his side, attempting to disguise it as a casual hand-on-hip gesture. Kaoru glanced at him, a concerned frown beginning to show on his kind face. Hikaru shook his head subtly.

_Leave it alone, Kaoru._

Kaoru seemed to read his twin's mind and went back to smiling like a young devil, all the way to class.

* * *

The sun glinted through the elegant windows, creating fractal patterns on the ivory papers strewn across the collective's desks. It instilled a sleepy sort of comfort when you sat back to look at it, but there was no time for relaxing. Tests were coming up at the end of the week, so filling out the study guides was the number one priority. The teacher at the front desk sipped his coffee with sophistication, tapping away at his high-end computer. The class was a responsible one and therefore could manage staying focused of its own accord. The professor glanced over the top of his computer and eyed the three students in the back of the room.

_Well...maybe except for those three._

Hikaru slouched back in his seat, idly flicking his mechanical pencil's tip across the paper. Writing came far more naturally to Kaoru, but he wasn't too shabby himself. Memories…those were a strong point for him. He could easily fill out the study guide from memory. He continue scribbling and let his mind wander, eventually finding himself staring at his best (non-brother) friend.

Haruhi hunched over her desk, one hand buried in her bangs and the other gripping her pencil as if it was her one salvation. Her eyebrows furrowed over her large chocolate eyes, her lips pouting slightly. She looked so _cute_ when she was focused! Hikaru felt his stomach tighten.

_What's been bothering her lately…?_

"Kaoru…?" He shook his thoughts away, frowning when he found Haruhi peering at him curiously. "Kaoru, why are you staring at me?" He blinked at her; did she _really_ believe he was his twin? He noticed his brother staring at them curiously over her shoulder. What was going on?

"Haruhi…I'm Hikaru."

"Oh…right…sorry." Whatever she had originally been searching for was forgotten and she returned her attention to her study guide. Hikaru shuddered inwardly, a painful, poisonous flower unfurling its petals in the core of his chest. The thorns anchored themselves in all corners of his being, taking root in the darkest points of his mind.

_Haruhi_... Haruhi was the only person who _ever_ managed to tell the twins apart, one hundred percent, all the time. Her adept talent at understanding them on a different level had drawn their normally anti-social selves out into the light to make new friends and grow to be more outgoing. The fact that she had just referred to him as Kaoru simply reawakened the painful emotions that Hikaru had been feeling lately. He knew something was up with her…_and_ the Boss…. The bigger question was: were the two related?

He sighed audibly, pushing aside his waxing terror in order to focus on the day. He ignored the small voice at the back of his mind, drumming its tribal beat and chanting pain.

_Boss and Haruhi….Tamaki…Haruhi…._

* * *

"Everyone, Haruhi and I have an announcement to make!" Tamaki's lush, velvety voice echoed throughout the now-sparsely-populated Third Music Room, bouncing off the carved walls and being absorbed in the rich curtains. Hikaru looked up from staring at the floor, the poisonous flower in his gut twisting sorely; the voice in the back of his head continued its chant.

_Boss! Haruhi! Tamaki-senpai and Haruhi!_

Tamaki sauntered over to Haruhi's special homework table and pulled her up by her hand, drawing her into his side. The sun glowed behind them, basking them in what appeared to be its blessing. Tamaki's arm wrapped tightly around Haruhi's waist, staking its claim. Something about that simple gesture caused Hikaru's poison flower to grow. Then, everything made sense.

Haruhi's constant flustered demeanor.

Tamaki walking around like he had helium shoes.

The ever-growing ominous flower in his stomach.

Hikaru's eyes grew wide.

"No…" Why did no one hear him? Time seemed to freeze, leaving Hikaru alone in the coldness of nonexistence.

Haruhi, wrapped in Tamaki's arm and blushing slightly. The rest of the host club (Mori and Hani were visiting from college) beaming happily, offering up congratulatory statements. Hikaru turned towards his twin with tears in his eyes. Even Kaoru seemed to have forgotten him.

"Does no one see me…?" Hikaru held a hand in front of his face, poking it gently. "Have I ceased existing?" He gazed back at Kaoru, who was smiling warmly and clapping his hands together. Something seemed to crack in Hikaru.

"Do I…even exist at all?" Time suddenly kicked back in, everything returned to normal. However, time stopped for Hikaru himself. He was lost in his thoughts, desperately trying to struggle his way back to reality.

"Hikaru!"

"What?"

Kaoru stared at him intently, a slight furrow to his brows, "Why are you focusing on your hands at a time like this? You should be congratulating Haruhi and the Boss for finally getting together!" Kaoru gave Hikaru a playful shove towards Haruhi. Hikaru stumbled over, slipping on the polished floor. Haruhi regarded him quietly.

"Hikaru…" she began.

"Congrats, Haruhi…. It's great that you guys finally acknowledged the way you feel about each other." He inclined his head towards Tamaki slightly. "He's a lucky guy." Haruhi nodded gently, staring at the floor.

"Yeah."

"Anyway, I have some extra homework I need to attend to, so I'll see you all around." Hikaru turned on his heel and stalked towards the doors, pausing to speak over his shoulder.

"You can have the car, Kaoru; I'll walk."

"Hey, Hikaru-!"

"It's fine." With that, the heavy doors to the Third Music Room slammed shut after Hikaru as he made his way from the school.

* * *

"The Boss…Haruhi…Tamaki…Haruhi…." Hikaru curled himself in the fetal position, wrapping himself in a dark blue quilt. He was hidden in his personal bedroom, rather than the shared bedroom with his twin. Alone. Yes, he needed to be alone. The door was locked: the final touch on his fortress. Hikaru exhaled sharply. His thoughts washed over him, wrapping him in a smothering embrace. He was cold. Shivers wracked his body, causing him to pull his knees closer to his chest.

_She didn't want you…she never did…no matter what you were like…even if you were the Boss. She just doesn't like you. Who are you anyway? You thought you could rely on her. You thought she cared enough to be different from others. You thought she knew you._

_ Haruhi called you 'Kaoru' today. Doesn't everything make sense? _

_ Wait though—isn't Haruhi always right? Maybe you _are _Kaoru!_

"Sh…SHUT UP!"

Something shattered. Hikaru crawled out from under his protective quilt and stared around the room in a panic.

"Who…what…Who's there?" A _swooshing _noise roared past his ear, etching itself into the fibers of his body and causing him to tremble.

"I…must be tired…" He slipped out of bed with the grace of a cat, moving towards a chest of drawers and undressing himself.

"Ow!" He looked down, discovering the cause of the shattering noise. A picture Kaoru had taken of him while he was hugging Haruhi—which had originally rested on the chest of drawers—had fallen, shattering on the hardwood floor. Hikaru had unwittingly stumbled upon the glass; his foot had already become slick with blood.

"Crap…" He pulled his pajamas from the top drawer and limped to his in-suite bathroom, sitting down on the closed toilet. He lifted his foot and grimaced at the smattering of angry gashes across the sole. He reached into the nearby cabinet and pulled down some tweezers while simultaneously seizing a handful of toilet paper. He wiped it across his foot to clear some of the blood, wincing at the sharp pains. He started rooting around in the cuts with the tweezers.

"Of course…as if things couldn't get any worse." A grimace painted his features as he shuddered again, the wash of knowledge that everything seemed to be going wrong bubbling overwhelmingly in his chest. Apparently, the poison flower had grown more, sending its spiny tendrils up into his heart. Something caught Hikaru's attention from the corner of his eye. He stared at the floor beneath him, his golden eyes widening slightly.

The blood from his foot had fallen in an array of drops…the pattern resembling a question mark. He shook his head, trying to push the weirdness away. Gazing out the door towards his cold, empty room, a single tear made its way down his pale cheek.

"Who am I these days?"

* * *

_Disclaimer: I own nothing in regards to Ouran High School Host Club._


	2. Chapter 2

_Yikes._

_Doesn't seem like anyone has enough to go on to write a review... That, or the story blows. I'm uploading this, Chapter 2, in the hopes that I might stir you lovely readers' emotions and typings. Please, PLEASE give me feedback so I don't flop! I'm not asking for reviews, I'm asking for critiques haha._

_I know that this story is unusual, but all I ask is you give it a decent chance :)_

_Crossing my fingers you enjoy this!_

* * *

Chapter 2

"Hikaru, we're going to be late!" Kaoru paced at the bottom of the stairs, his shiny black shoes tapping echoes in the entryway of the Hitachiin mansion. Hikaru was never late! He slept heavy and woke early. Kaoru was actually the slower of the two, having a more delicate constitution. He wondered absently if maybe Hikaru had endured a hard time sleeping alone.

_He always seems so lonely…._

"I'm coming…" Kaoru glanced up the stairs, startled. Hikaru was limping down, taking one step at a time rather than his usual slide down the banister. He looked pale and dark circles seemed to be painted under his eyes.

"Hikaru, are you all right?" Kaoru ran up the stairs, taking two at a time, to offer his shoulder as support. Hikaru winced and pulled away.

"I'm fine…I stepped on some broken glass yesterday… That's all."

"I keep forgetting to tell the maids to clean up your room. Remind me after school, okay?"

"Yeah, sure." Hikaru continued limping downstairs, Kaoru trailing after him. Hikaru's head felt thick and something about his hearing was off. It sounded as if he was listening to ocean waves, yet at the same time it felt like someone whispering very close.

"…Hikaru!" He jolted, staring at Kaoru irritably.

"_What_?"

"Didn't you hear me? I was asking about your extra homework you had!"

"Oh…to be honest I just felt sick, but I slept it off and I feel a lot better now." Kaoru stared after his brother hobbling down the driveway, setting a contemplative finger to his lips.

_Something's up with you, brother._

* * *

"I'm going out first, since I've finished early…. Would you like to eat outside since it's warm today?" Hikaru glanced up at Kaoru, who leaned over him with a hand on his shoulder. He shook his head and blinked intently; had time slipped by so fast? Where had his mind been? Kaoru gave him a gentle shake. "Well?"

"Yeah, I'll meet you out there," Hikaru nodded absently and watched his twin wander out the door before leaning back in his chair and sighing. Alone at last, he closed his notebook and gazed out the window, letting his thoughts meander through their multi-path dimensions. Said warm sun glinted through the windows, just like it had the day before. Had it been after-school rather than the lunch hour, Hikaru might have reclined across some desks to warm himself, relishing the feeling of being as catlike as he was. Instead, he ran a hand through his bristly hair and blinked blearily.

_Haruhi…I hardly had the chance… But Boss deserves you, I suppose…he's a great guy. Yet…if _I _had you…._ He glanced outside and almost jumped; was…was that his imagination? No…. Kaoru was out there with Haruhi by the cherry trees! He leapt up and pressed himself against the glass, attempting to will himself to hear their conversation. _What are they up to?_

It _had_ to be Kaoru, but something was off…it didn't seem like him. It seemed like…

_He seems like me…._ It was the way he stood with his hips slightly forward, a hand resting casual on the back of his hip. The same way he looked down at Haruhi with his head slightly turned. Unless…

"Kaoru!" He watched as they sauntered out of sight before turning to throw his things into the top compartment of his desk and breaking into a run. _Don't try anything Kaoru, _especially_ trying to be me!_ He skidded haphazardly at every turn, almost running into the wall several times in his haste to make it to Kaoru and Haruhi. After making his way through the labyrinthine halls of the Academy, he eventually found his way to the main doors and leapt down the stairs. Running towards the cherry trees, he scanned the orchard for any sign of Kaoru and Haruhi.

_Where are they?_ He charged through the campus gardens, the beauty of the new flowers and the trimmed grass lost on him. He eventually found himself in the hedge maze and slid to a halt, panting. He stared around, hoping to find a hint of where they had gone. Something moved just out of his vision, rustling one of the corners in the intersection he stood at. Without stopping to question himself, he rushed forward once more. The path began to strike a chord in his memory and before he knew it, he found himself at the white gazebo, with Haruhi reading at the table. She looked up and smiled gently.

"Oh, hey Hikaru."

_Oh, I'm _Hikaru _now._ Hikaru looked around.

"Where's Kaoru?"

Haruhi looked odd, "What? I thought he was with you. I haven't seen him at lunch today."

Hikaru shook his head, a frown forming on his tired face.

"That can't be right… I _know_ I saw him talking to you before you both walked out here." Haruhi raised an eyebrow at him.

"Um…no; I came out here as soon as class got out to get in some studying." She jumped when Hikaru's honey-colored eyes flared angrily.

"Please don't lie to me, Haruhi…" he sighed sadly, "I need to know what he was up to."

Haruhi snapped her book shut and stood abruptly.

"Do _not_ accuse me of anything, Hikaru!" Her eyes were wide and intense. "You know I wouldn't lie to you…." Hikaru stared at the ground.

"No, Haruhi… I… I _don't_ know, anymore." He looked up at her somberly. She gazed back at him, her expression unreadable. Suddenly, she stepped down from the gazebo.

"Well then," her voice sounded small and weak, "I guess we don't know each other as well as we thought we did." She walked off for a few feet before disappearing around a turn. Hikaru was left speechless, his heart aching softly. He bowed his head and crossed his arms, running a hand over his face.

_I was cross with Haruhi… what's wrong with me? But… if it wasn't Kaoru I saw, then who was it?_ He sighed again, staring at the sky. The bell signaling the end of lunch rang in the distance, but Hikaru was lost in his own mind.

* * *

Kaoru gazed out the window, wondering where Hikaru had gone. Haruhi seemed distressed, but refused to talk, simply placing a finger over her lips before returning to her study guide. Kaoru tried to work, he really did, but after ten minutes passed and Hikaru _still_ hadn't shown, he was reduced to tapping a pencil against his desk. Suddenly, a flash of orange hair broke up the monotony of the campus grass; Kaoru started, watching as Hikaru shuffled dazedly across the fields towards the school. As Hikaru reached the pavement in front of the building, he glanced up.

A jolt shot through Kaoru's body.

Hikaru's eyes… had he been crying? Kaoru gripped his desk until his already pale knuckles turned white, resisting the urge to rush out to his twin. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

_Hikaru… I feel like something bad is going to happen. I'm not sure what, but I know that you're not the usual you…. You're somebody else._

As if on cue, Hikaru's soft steps echoed in the entry way to the classroom. He looked very _lost_. The teacher glanced up from his computer soberly.

"Nice of you to join us, Mr. Hitachiin." Hikaru grimaced at him.

"Nice of you to get the name right, sir."

The teacher eyed him wryly before shrugging and gesturing towards Hikaru's desk. Hikaru nodded and meandered towards the back of the classroom, casually slipping into his seat and crossing his arms across his stomach. He fixed his eyes on the study guide before him and slipped into a stupor, his previously shiny eyes turning dull.

Kaoru leaned forward on his desk, trying to catch Hikaru's eye.

He couldn't.

Eventually, the school day ended and the students gathered their things and left, all chattering happily about what they would do for the rest of the day. Hikaru was adrift in the mass of noise and movement, still as a statue. His surroundings were a blur.

Until Haruhi stood.

Hikaru's gold eyes flickered up, following the small brunette as she slid the strap of her bag over her shoulder and purposefully stalked towards the door. As she passed through the frame of the door, her chocolate-brown eyes seemed to glance fleetingly in his direction.

Then, she was gone. He sighed, slipping forward until his chin rested between his hands. Kaoru sat backwards in the desk in front of him and snapped his fingers at him.

"Hikaru…" he stated softly. Hikaru peered hollowly at him.

"I saw you today, Kaoru."

"W…what?"

"I saw you talk to her at lunch. It had to be you, because it wasn't me. You acted like me, but it was you." His voice was dim. Kaoru leaned away warily.

"Hikaru, I was in the cafeteria the whole lunch period."

Hikaru's eyes sagged, "I know. That's why I'm afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"Afraid of me."


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello again! I'm so sorry this took so long to upload... I've been terribly busy and my family kept using the computer. Anyway, I would like to thank my two reviewers for sharing their opinions with me; it was very encouraging! Thank you both :)_

_Also, thanks to everyone who has taken their time to read through this! Anyways, on with the story!_

* * *

Chapter 3

The decadent Third Music Room glittered in the afternoon sun, warming the somewhat busy atmosphere. The roses looked fresh and satiny in their china vases, the furniture all seemed to beckon: c_ome, sit with us. _Guests littered all the surfaces, sipping tea and eating snacks or small sandwiches. Kyoya sat erect in his chair, his mechanical pencil scratching across his notebook in a near-liquid manner. Tamaki paced about, speaking to one group of patrons and then the other. Everyone seemed so happy and carefree, going about their peaceful daily lives.

Everyone that is, except for Haruhi. Instead, she sat at a tea table with a group of her usual customers, trying hard to be sweet and relaxed. She would cock her head and smile or a guest, but at the back of her mind, her thoughts buzzed like a swarm of angry hornets.

_Hikaru has been acting so odd lately… and that whole ordeal in the gardens today…. What was _that_ all about? He was really convinced that he had seen Kaoru. _

"Haruhi, where are the twins?" She snapped out of her thoughts at the girl's question. She straightened up and gazed about the room, scanning for any sign of the redheaded duo. She sat back and looked at the girl, who waited patiently with a small smile.

"I… I'm not sure where they are." The girl nodded thoughtfully before turning to chatter with the other two sharing the tea table. Haruhi glanced over her shoulder once more.

The main door suddenly _swooshed_ open, revealing Kaoru and Hikaru. Their limbs were not entwined as per usual; they stood beside each other uncomfortably. Hikaru's face was drawn, blemished with weary-looking eyes and a drooping mouth. Kaoru looked peaked and jumpy, staring around the room before donning a rather fake smile and taking his twin by the elbow, guiding him to a loveseat opposite a group of excited girls. Haruhi watched with interest. As Kaoru attempted to pull Hikaru down next to him, Hikaru resisted. He pulled back and shook his head, raising a hand in apology to the disappointed girls. He stalked away, opting for a secluded window seat.

"Haruhi!" Haruhi whipped her head around, startled. The girl who had questioned her had stood and was waving goodbye. Haruhi stood as well and straightened her jacket, smiling and waving in return.

The Host Club drained fluidly and after several minutes, the ornate doors clasped shut, echoing.

"Haruhi, my _dear_!" Haruhi was swept up and spun across the room before being set down and wrapped in an embrace. She looked up at her new boyfriend, smiling shyly at his beaming face. Tamaki stroked her hair.

"How are you, sweet princess? I was so tempted to sweep you up all through the club's activities!" He slid away slightly, pulling her hand to his lips dramatically. "Unfortunately, you know I could not. But!" He drew her to his chest once more and his voice lowered to an intense whisper, "I will make it up to you." Haruhi was mesmerized for a moment, before returning to her usual dry personality. She pulled away and whispered quietly.

"Senpai… I'm worried about Hikaru…." Tamaki's flashy grin dropped and he flicked his gaze in the direction of Hikaru, who was still settled against the window and staring blankly out across the campus. Before Haruhi could say anything, Tamaki glided over to the twin.

"Hikaru, you shady twin… What has you so anti-social today?" Hikaru turned his head, eyes wide, and raised an eyebrow. Kaoru, sensing his brother's predicament, rushed to his aid.

"Boss! Hikaru isn't anti-social," he chuckled, "He…um… he has a…an observation assignment for science!" He smiled, proud of his believable excuse. Tamaki stroked his chin.

"Hmmm."

Hikaru gruffly slid his legs over the side of the window seat and stood, stalking away. Suddenly, Kyoya spoke up in his velvety voice.

"I'm not sure that's what it _really _is…. Am I right, Hikaru?" Hikaru's clattering steps paused for a moment. He turned around to face the room.

"I…haven't been feeling myself."

The room was silent…waiting. He continued.

"I'm not sure what's wrong with me, to be honest," his voice was soft. "I keep getting cold chills, and today…I… I think I hallucinated something."

"…Oh?" Kyoya raised an eyebrow, taking a sip from his teacup. Hikaru nodded.

"I…I thought I saw myself outside… talking to Haruhi at lunch."

Tamaki clapped his hands together excitedly, "There's nothing to worry about, then! It must have been Kaoru!"

"I'm not so sure about that, Tamaki…. According to the school cameras," he clicked open his laptop and began typing fiercely. "Yes, I thought so. See," he spun the computer so it faced everyone else, "Kaoru was in the Academy's dining hall for the duration of lunch, and Haruhi was alone outside, except for a few moments when one of the twins—I'm assuming Hikaru—spoke with her."

"Wait a minute, Kyoya…how can you tell the twins apart?" Tamaki queried hesitantly.

Kyoya's glasses glinted.

Tamaki gulped before nodding. Kyoya turned back to Hikaru, a faint smirk adorning his features.

"That _was_ you, wasn't it…Hikaru?"

Hikaru nodded vaguely. Kaoru seemed to want to say something, but held back. The room floundered in an oppressing silence for few uncomfortable minutes before Kyoya snapped his computer shut and stood.

"Hikaru," he stated blankly, pushing his glasses up, "I'd recommend seeing a therapist over the weekend. You need to prepare for tests tonight, otherwise I'd suggest seeing one sooner."

Kaoru's eyes flashed over to his twin, whose face had gone completely blank. Hikaru stuttered.

"Are you saying I'm…going crazy?" Kyoya narrowed his gray eyes at the younger boy, calculating.

"Of course not, Hikaru."

Hikaru clenched his jaw, hissing, "Then why do I need to see a _therapist_?" Tamaki laughed awkwardly.

"It seems that the twisted ways of our devilish twins have finally taken a toll on them." Hikaru spun on his heel to face his blond associate.

"Shut _up_! You blond-haired _idiot_! You wouldn't know a thing about _twisted_, living your oblivious, perfect little life!"

"Hikaru," Kaoru spoke gently. Hikaru ignored him, stalking closer towards Tamaki. He jabbed a finger at him.

"All you have to do is ask and you get whatever you want!" He bared his teeth at Tamaki, who blanched and stepped back a bit. Hikaru glared up at him, his eyes flaming and slightly wet. All Hikaru could see was darkness clouding his vision. The dreaded flower of dark emotions that rooted in his chest was pushing him.

_He's the enemy. He's the one who took away your hope…._

Haruhi unexpectedly stepped between the two boys, placing a gentle hand on Hikaru's raised arm. Hikaru turned minutely to stare into her soft, comforting eyes.

"Hikaru… you know as well as the rest of us that that isn't how Tamaki lives."

The venom in Hikaru's blood receded, replaced by guilt. He lowered his arm and looked up at Tamaki, backing off and gripping the hem of his blazer.

"I…I'm sorry; I don't know what came over me." At first he thought Tamaki might yell at him, or someone else might rush forward and call him an idiot, but Tamaki just released a quiet breath and smiled slightly.

"It's perfectly okay, little devil. I shouldn't have joked about something like that." Tamaki turned away and began to speak to Haruhi, signaling the ordeal over. Seeing them together, Hikaru's imaginary ulcer bit into his side. He gasped quietly, trembling.

Kyoya eyed the older twin with curiosity.

_Hmmm… I'll have to keep an eye on him_.

* * *

"Hikaru?" Kaoru jiggled the baroque doorknob once more, pressing himself against the frame desperately. "Please come out, Hikaru!" He heard the tinkling of broken glass inside, along with the soft padding of his brother. Hikaru's muffled voice emanated from his room.

"Kaoru, I already told you… I'm not that hungry…."

"It's not about you being hungry! It's about you needing to come out and talk!"

"I don't _want _to! Please…just go." Kaoru leaned against the door sadly, knowing that his brother was clearly not all right. However, he knew that Hikaru was terribly stubborn, so no amount of begging could coax him from his room. Kaoru straightened up and trailed down the hall quietly, looking back over his shoulder before heading downstairs.

Meanwhile, Hikaru paced about his dim room, paying no attention to his bandaged foot, which had begun bleeding again from the stress of movement. A garish trail of blood followed his path, staining the cream-colored carpet. Hikaru rested one elbow in a hand, running his other hand up and down his haggard face. A cold sweat was clinging to him, matting his hair against his forehead and neck.

_Earlier today…I yelled at Boss; I yelled more intensely than I ever have. _He shuddered quietly, _I honestly don't know what made me so angry… I'm used to his idiocy…._

_ Perhaps because he is a pompous, vain fool…?_

_ W-what? Who…._

_ Don't fight, Hikaru. You know you've felt this way for a long time._

"Argh!" Suddenly, Hikaru's head flared up in pain, as if someone had struck him. He press his hands to either side of his head and collapsed to his knees.

_Obey…obey…OBEY ME!_

Hikaru wailed and fell forward, curling his knees to his chest. Tears began streaming down his face.

"I can't… I can't let anyone hear me…."

Kaoru, who had been standing outside with a tray of food, set the tray down in front of the door. He turned and ran to his own room before pulling out a cell phone.

"Yes?"

"Kyoya… it's Kaoru. I think Hikaru needs help."


End file.
